1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to remotely controlling a train-line braking system and, more specifically, to remotely controlling a type 26C self-lapping relay valve that controls an air pressure supplied to the train-line braking system.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, it has been necessary to install a large relay valve and associated pipe work to provide remote control of the airflow to a locomotive brake pipe utilized to control a train-line braking system. This relay valve and pipe work form part of a radio remote control system where the relay valve is controlled by reference air derived from the radio remote control system. The changeover from local manual control to radio remote control is accomplished by means of this additional pneumatic hardware. The installation of this relay valve and pipe work, however, requires extensive modification to the locomotive brake system and is expensive and time consuming to implement.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention is to overcome the above problem and others by providing a system wherein the installation of equipment required to implement remote train-line brake control is simplified and is without the need for extensive locomotive brake pipe modifications or the addition of an expensive relay valve and related pipe work.